1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game devices, apparatus, and instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to a baseball game device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several different types of previously known baseball game instruments and apparatus. In one such type, a ball is guided along a surface of a base board, with a player hitting the ball with a bat moving horizontally. There is no exquisiteness to hit the ball in the air. The player should hit the ball to a designated hole representing bases so that the significance of the prior instruments is to simply select a direction of the hit ball.